1. Field of the Invention
A method and a device are disclosed for cutting a rectangular package covered with packaging material at a prescribed position for opening the package.
2. Description of Background Art
Various types of paper containers have been previously manufactured. For example, disposable packaging containers are widely used for liquid foodstuffs such as juice, some which are of parallelepipedic form A' as shown in FIG. 21.
In most cases, packaging container blanks A are folded flat as shown in FIG. 20 and collected in bundles with the outside covered with packaging material as shown in FIG. 1 for easy storage and handling.
In order to take packaged items out of the rectangular package C described above, the packaging material B has to be cut and opened. Formerly, this was done manually or by the method and device described in Japanese Patent Publication (unexamined) No. 271828.